Elsa the Snow Queen
Elsa the Snow Queen is Princess Anna's older sister, Dez's cousin, the deuteragonist of the Academy-Award winning movie, Frozen and the main protagonist in its sequel. Her character is different from the other versions of the Snow Queen, because Disney's stuck to the original fairy tale, where she's actually neutral and not evil. She is also a friend of Glaceon, who has the same ice powers as she does. Bio Personality As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance, however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities — a trait that stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, although she was the more mature and reserved of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused her sister's death, Elsa had lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop. As a result, she chose isolation from everyone she cared about, including Anna, out of fear that she could hurt them and kept things to herself rather than communicate or be around anyone. From said concern, Elsa is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as Elsa always felt that she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them as safe as possible. As such, she felt that she could not truly rule a kingdom because of this flaw, although she tried her hardest to repress her abilities for the sake of the kingdom and to be a good ruler for Arendelle when her time came, thus gaining a great sense of responsibility at an early age. Often, although Elsa demonstrates her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's, she herself feels irritated from the restraints that she is forced into, most evidently on her coronation day when she was to become queen, even though she was very apprehensive from the threat of her wintry powers and simply be accepted for who she is. Growing up believing that her powers were unstable caused Elsa to cut off interaction with Anna, fearing that she could not control her powerful emotions with Anna around to spur them further. Despite her moral reasoning, she came off as aloof and cold towards anyone who wished to see her. Because Anna had to have the memories of Elsa's magic removed from her memory in order to stop Elsa's curse from damaging her mind and body beyond repair, Anna did not understand why Elsa's isolation was so dire and simply believed Elsa was uncaring. However, Elsa truly loved Anna and always wished to be with her whenever Anna asked — a chance Elsa greatly regretted refusing and was left in deep despair when Anna became the only family she had left. She also believes that she thinks she does not belong in Arendelle as she sees herself only as a force of destruction, implying that Elsa has low self-esteem towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes, despite others stating that she is not, to the point that she deliberately forces everyone away because she is a hazard towards them. However, during "Let It Go", Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, Elsa is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and being herself, Elsa abandons what others had wanted out of her, including her parents, so that she can be free to be herself. During this time, Elsa proves herself to be incredibly artistic and a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be and rejects her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom. Although she has a reclusive demeanor towards people, Elsa does possess a softer side; Elsa was more than willing to share some words with Anna as a form of comfort between the two and was seen speaking with dignitaries, hinting that she is not afraid to socialize with others but is at least open to it. She also displays a playful side to her personality several times, such as having a snowball fight with Anna in one of the promotional ads and sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton (who was a terrible dancer) into dancing with Anna during the ball. And despite her fear, Elsa shows to truly care about her family and her kingdom as more than just a position quite selflessly, as she was evidently frightened when she realizes that she had created a winter over her kingdom when she had tried so desperately to avoid them from the peril her powers could potentially bring. But due to the influence of her magic, Elsa does not like to confront things she had caused, for she has always believed she can only create winter, not remove it. However, Elsa's strongest part of herself is her love for her sister, a trait that gives Elsa the ultimate motivation to save Anna. Although she feels responsible for the chaos that she has caused, the bond that Elsa shares with Anna is stronger than she knows, as the feeling itself is her reminder that she is not truly alone in the world when there is someone else who cares for her as well. With love, Elsa finds a stronger grip over her abilities in order to save those she cares about. From this, Elsa confronts her fears and learns how to use her powers for good instead of imbalance and, in doing so, gains the will to control them. After she conquers her fear and gains recognition from the kingdom, Elsa's personality becomes warm and playful once again, although still possessing her serene nature, as she happily attends ice-skating with Anna and the others, even helping Anna to ice skate without fear of freezing her as well as creating a snow cloud to help Olaf remain alive during summer. Interestingly enough, although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities than her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, she creates an ice rink for everyone to enjoy without hesitation. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. Physical appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, small nose and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent. Her face is the mirror image of her mother, as during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the Queen, albeit with a different hair color. In her pre-Snow Queen state, she wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun. Ever since the accident with Anna at age 8, Elsa wears white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wears longer, cyan gloves that go with her outfit. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor. Powers and Abilities Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers. Some of what her powers can do are seen throughout the film. In the beginning, she was able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water. Her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. It is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When the Duke's thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own. It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Duke's men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. This possibility could explain why she is able to create Olaf and Marshmallow. Theoretically, in having a mind of its own, it would make sense if the ice powers split part of its sentience off into these external shells created by Elsa, each of whom represent a certain aspect of Elsa's personality. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. The only way thought to conceal her powers is initially by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects. However, it's possible this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helps to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control all her life. Because it is her father, one of the few people she trusted, that claims that wearing them will stop her abilities, Elsa believes it to be true, so by wearing gloves she thinks truly stop her powers, as a result of said belief, they do. This is supported by the fact she is able to freeze through the hand shackles in Arendelle's prison cell, in her desperation to get away, proving that covering her hands does not actually stop her power, but rather, sheer force of will and belief. It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Elsa had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. One interesting thing to note is that when the animators were creating her character, and coming up with ways for her to use her abilities, they came up with a Signature Snowflake for her. This snowflake can be seen multiple times through out the film on almost everything she creates. Such instances are when she slams her foot into the ground to create the floor of her ice palace in "Let It Go", the pattern on the doors that led to the balcony of her ice palace, and it is the snowflake shown within the "O" of the film logo. Appearences A saddened past At a young age, Elsa realized that she holds an ancient ability over ice and snow, and often used her abilities to play with her younger sister Anna. Elsa shared a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, and the two were the best of friends. They often at night would make it snow in the royal ballroom. However, one night while the two were playing in the ballroom, Anna falls down from the high snow slopes Elsa had created. Elsa tries to save her by using her magic, but accidentally strikes her sister instead. Their parents, the King and Queen, immediately seek aid for Anna by visiting the legendary trolls, whose leader, a shaman named Pabbie, is able to stabilize Anna's condition since it had only affected the head, not the heart, which would have been fatal. To be safe, Pabbie then removes Anna's knowledge and memories of magic, much to Elsa's despair. Pabbie takes the time to explain the true strength of Elsa's abilities, telling her that her power will only grow and there's not only beauty in it, but danger, and that she must learn to control them at all cost, or fear will be her enemy. While the King promises to help Elsa control her powers, the incident leaves Elsa traumatized by them. As a result, the King and Queen order the gates to be locked for Elsa and Anna's safety. From then on, Elsa forcibly and willingly spends the rest of her life distanced from other people, including Anna, trying to keep her powers from growing out of control and harming those she cares about. Even so, the persistent Anna tries time and time again to spend some quality time with her sister, but fails at every turn, leading her to eventually believe Elsa despises her. The Death of the Royals Throughout the years, Elsa's only true human contact is with her parents, who calmly try to help their daughter control her abilities, teaching her to remain calm for fear and stress would only cause chaos. To help further, the king bestows upon Elsa a pair of gloves, which are temporarily able to suppress her powers (teaching her to "conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show"), making life much easier, though still heavily fearful. And despite better control, Elsa still refuses to contact Anna, truly terrified of harming her yet again. One day, during Anna and Elsa's teenage years, their parents depart on a two week trip (to an unknown location), and though Elsa is torn about their parting, she bids them farewell as they were off. However, this is her last encounter with them, as the parents die when a massive wave capsizes their ship, causing them to drown. A funeral is held, though Anna is the only one of the sisters to attend. Elsa, instead, is too afraid to even go to the funeral out of fear of hurting someone with her powers and stays within her bedroom, mourning for the loss of her parents, alone. Because of her devastated emotions, her powers corrupt the bedroom, freezing everything inside and reflecting the sorrow of the event. With the passing of her beloved parents and contact with Anna, her only family left, still deemed too dangerous, Elsa is now truly alone. The Coronation Three years later, Elsa is chosen to be crowned the new queen regnant. To celebrate the momentous occasion, Arendelle invites royalty from far and wide to join in the festivities, such as the dashing Prince Hans and the pompous Duke of Weselton among others. Whilst Anna, the citizens of Arendelle, and the visiting royals couldn't be more excited, Elsa is beyond reluctant, fearful the major contact with the world will lead to the discovery of her powers. Even so, she accepts that it's all merely for a day, and tries her best to conceal her emotions, though the task proves to be difficult. At the cathedral, Elsa's crowning takes place, but because she must wield the traditional scepter and globus cruciger without her gloves, her abilities are nearly revealed. Fortunately, she's able to withstand the near exposure (presumably dismissed as nervous sweat), and the festivities commence with a nightly ball. There, Elsa and Anna are reunited for the first time in years, and they share their very first conversation for quite some time, with Elsa leading the way, although the conversation seems somewhat stilted. Both sisters appear to be very joyous to finally share some time together, even smelling the scent of chocolate, and although Elsa's enjoying herself and quality time with Anna, Anna's open desire to have moments like the occasion at hand frequently causes Elsa to become reserved once again, reluctantly telling Anna her wish simply cannot be, and without any further explanations as to why, breaking the younger princess' heart and prompting her to leave. The Curse Meanwhile, Elsa continues on with the party, meeting the visiting dignitaries and talking with them for a while before Anna returns, but with Prince Hans by her side. After a small introduction, the two announce their newfound engagement, and ask for Elsa's blessing upon the marriage. Elsa is baffled by the shocking news, but Anna and Hans couldn't appear more excited, going on to ramble about the wedding arrangements. Elsa ceases the sudden rambling by denying such marriage, much to Anna's disappointment. The queen asks to speak with Anna alone and in private, likely to finally confess her abilities and why it's not wise to marry a man she just met without causing a scene that would surely get her true magical nature exposed, but the younger princess refuses any private conversation, stating whatever Elsa has to say can be said to both her and Hans. Becoming frustrated, Elsa outright forbids Anna of marrying someone she just met, indirectly telling the princess she knows nothing about true love, causing Anna to hiss back, telling Elsa all she knows is how to shut people out. Although Elsa is visibly hurt and saddened by this, Elsa continues to deny her blessing for the marriage, and the argument only worsens when Elsa orders the guards to end the party and close the gates. But the heartbroken Anna confronts her sister, completely terrified of living life imprisoned within the castle again. With that, Elsa suggests that she leaves the castle so she can be happy. Things take an ultimate turn for the worst when, out of blind fury from Anna's constant questioning, Elsa's powers are finally revealed, causing ice shards to rise from the ground, nearly striking Anna and the other guests. Terrified by what she's done and the reactions it receives, Elsa flees, though Anna, Hans and the Duke of Weselton chase after her. Elsa retreats into the fjord, successfully escaping her pursuers, and as she does, everything in the land begins to freeze, beginning with the entire body of water in the fjord, trapping all the ships before spreading throughout the rest of the kingdom. Having failed to retrieve her, Anna and Hans return to the castle courtyard, where the guests have gathered. The Duke of Weselton begins to panic as it eerily begins snowing, declaring they must take action and put an end to Elsa's curse, but Anna refuses and volunteers to seek out Elsa herself and make things right, feeling it's her fault for pushing her. With Hans being left in charge of the kingdom, Anna heads off on her horse to begin her search for her sister. The Snow Queen Meanwhile, that same night, Elsa has since arrived at the North Mountain, miles upon miles away from Arendelle. At first, she's still dreadfully downhearted by all that's just happened. The loss of her sister, the abandoning of her kingdom and subjects, and the pain of her past consuming her now that the public saw her as a demon for her winter magic. However, oblivious to the storm she caused, she starts to embrace her powers now that she is alone, letting them roam free and finally unleashing the beauty aspect that Pabbie told her about years ago, and in turn, this makes the new queen happier than she's ever been in years. Now that she's living without fear of harming those she cares about, Elsa has ultimate control over her abilities and creates herself an ice palace and her signature ice gown out of her magic, establishing herself as the Snow Queen and officially abandoning her place as queen of Arendelle, declaring she's never returning to her kingdom now that she's finally happy and completely free to be who she is. During her spectacle, Elsa also recreates Olaf, the snowman she built with Anna as a child, but unknowingly imbues him with life. And with his new enchantment, Olaf heads off into the world, eventually stumbling upon Anna and leading her to Elsa's palace sometime afterwards. Elsa and Anna/The Creation of Marshmallow A few days later, Elsa lives peacefully in solitude, until Anna shows up, transported by Kristoff. While Elsa becomes slightly elated that Anna had come to visit her, she is still hesitant to return to Arendelle, as well as rekindle her bond with Anna, still fearful of harming her. Elsa then advises Anna to return home where she's safe, wanting her to be happy in Arendelle, but Anna refuses to do so just as Olaf rushes in, reminding Elsa of the whimsical childhood the sisters shared. His presence proves there's love and beauty in her powers, and remind her of the joyful moments she spent with Anna. It was enough to bring a smile to the queen's face until the memory of nearly killing Anna haunts her again, prompting Elsa to turn away, bidding farewell to her sister. Anna accidentally increases the discomfort and stress upon mentioning the kingdom's in danger, Elsa being horrified to learn that she had placed a curse upon it. Overcome by fear and guilt, Elsa unleashes her powers by accident once again, but this time, she inadvertently hits Anna in her heart. As Olaf and Kristoff (Anna's companion who offered to help guide her through the mountains to find Elsa) run to try and aid Anna, Elsa demands for them to leave her, as Anna belongs in Arendelle and she, however, does not. While Anna still insists she come back with them, telling her she won't leave any other way, Elsa is forced to create a gruesome snow beast known as Marshmallow, who throws the trio out of the palace. A Queen's Monstrous Dread Afterwards, Marshmallow becomes Elsa's official bodyguard, given that Elsa truly wants nothing more than to be alone, and disguises himself as snow-covered rocks outside of the palace to keep away any and all visitors who may harm her majesty in any way. Meanwhile, within the walls of the once beautiful ice palace, Elsa has shown to have, despite desperately trying to conceal her emotions, lost control over her powers once again, as the fear of endangering Arendelle has completely overcome her, causing ice shards to fill her palace, giving it a darker and fearful design, matching the monster Elsa fears she has become. Meanwhile, Anna becomes weak, with Kristoff correctly believing it's due to Elsa striking her. To find a cure, Kristoff leads Anna and their companions to the Valley of the Living Rock. Pabbie comes forward and informs them that if not removed, Anna will freeze to solid ice, unless Anna is able to perform an act of true love. To save herself, Anna and the others rush back to Arendelle to find and receive a kiss from Hans before it's too late, believing true love's kiss is the act that would break the spell. Summit Siege Meanwhile, back in the mountains, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive to find Anna and arrest Elsa after believing the Snow Queen had Anna captive. Marshmallow immediately leaps into action, and Elsa, upon hearing the commotion, flees inside and tries to hide. As Marshmallow defends against the attack, two soldiers sneak past him and enter, searching for Elsa in an attempt to kill her as per the Duke's orders, defying Hans' orders to not harm her. They soon corner her, and Elsa is fearful at first, but eventually, after becoming very provoked, uses her abilities against the two, willingly, and comes close to killing them, completely furious at the harm they've brought upon her and her home, as well as destroying her vow to keep her powers from harming others. Outside, Marshmallow continues to battle, but Hans brutally injures him and causes him to go plummeting into a chasm to his apparent death, leaving Elsa devoid of protection and allowing Hans and his henchmen access into the palace, where Elsa has gained the upper hand against the Duke's goons. Just as Elsa was about to murder the two, Hans appears and stops her, telling her not to prove she's the monster they believe she is. Elsa settles down a bit at Hans' words, realizing the demon she was becoming and halts her magic. However, one of the soldiers aims his arrow at Elsa, still following the Duke's orders, and just as he is about to shoot her, Hans intervenes, causing the arrow to cut through Elsa's chandelier which then plummets towards the ground. Elsa tries to escape the collision, but is knocked out in the process. Hans and the soldiers then capture her and head back to the kingdom. Elsa's Imprisonment Elsa soon awakens to find herself within the castle dungeon. When she tries to see outside, she finds herself chained with limited availability of movement. Using the limited ability to move, she finally witnesses the disaster she's brought upon her former kingdom. Just then, Hans arrives to speak with her. Elsa asks for Anna's whereabouts, but Hans explains she hasn't returned, much to Elsa's concern. The prince then pleads for the queen to end the curse, but she tearfully denies, telling Hans that she's unable to. With that, Hans takes his leave, just after Elsa begs for freedom, to which Hans claims he'll do what he can. Once he's gone, Elsa's powers suddenly get the better of her chains and are able to destroy the cell, allowing her to escape. Elsa flees the castle and heads back into the fjords to return home, but her fearful emotions cause a deadly blizzard to consume Arendelle, making her retreat that much more difficult, just as Hans learns of her escape. Needing to put an end to the winter, Hans heads out to kill Elsa, believing her death would not only free the kingdom, but earn him praise and admiration, selfishly wanting to rule the land as a beloved king. By Ice be Shattered Meanwhile, with Hans having betrayed Anna and revealing himself to be a ruthless murderer, her curse becomes stronger and her death process is nearly complete. Olaf, however, informs her that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her, and that he's the one she must kiss to save herself. Anna and Olaf retreat to find the mountain man, just as Hans confronts Elsa not too far away. Elsa pleads to be left alone, and asks Hans to take care of Anna for her, to which Hans responds by telling her about the curse she accidentally put upon Anna, and that she died from it despite his efforts to save her. Devastated by the heart wrenching news, Elsa collapses and mourns the death of her sister, ceasing the blizzard and giving Hans the chance to finally eliminate her, as she's now vulnerable. Hans slowly approaches the Snow Queen from behind and draws his sword, ready to decapitate her. However, Anna sees this, as she went out with Olaf's help to get to Kristoff, and although she was freezing to death quicker and quicker, she jumps in front of Elsa as her curse takes full effect, turning into an ice statue the second Hans' sword hits, causing him to fall back unconscious just before Anna's last, dying breath is lost. Elsa quickly realizes the fate that befallen her sister, and desperately pleaded for her return. However, with all hope seeming lost, the Snow Queen breaks down in tears, mourning the loss of her deceased sister. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven sadly look on, as does some of Arendelle's citizens, who realize Elsa's purity from the heartbreaking scene before them. However, Anna's sacrifice to save Elsa qualifies as an act of true love, and before long, the princess' frozen body begins to thaw, resulting in her revival. The Great Thaw Elsa is overwhelmingly joyous and relieved to see Anna alive and well, and is touched at how Anna has risked her life to save her. Anna responds by telling Elsa she loves her, and Olaf figures out that the act of true love was Anna's sacrifice, and that's what thawed her heart. These words from the snowman give Elsa the realization that the curse can be lifted, and that love is the key to doing so. Realizing that love enables her to thaw her powers, Elsa is able to use this and focuses herself, removing the icy curse from Arendelle and bringing summer back to the kingdom. With peace restored, Elsa rekindles her bond with Anna and is praised by her people for freeing them from the curse, having learned she's far from a monster. She uses her abilities to give Olaf a snow cloud to prevent him from melting away. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by berating him for his frozen heart and punching him in the face, so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on, into the water below. Anna and Elsa share another hug again, rekindling their sisterly bond. After returning to her rightful position as queen of Arendelle, Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton, deports Hans, the Duke and his men for their attempted assassinations, and names Kristoff the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. Later, she creates an ice rink in the castle courtyard for the people of Arendelle to enjoy. Elsa declares to Anna that they will never close the castle gates again now that she is finally accepted and makes a pair of ice skates for Anna, and the two sisters join in the celebration of harmony, having the fun they used to share together at long last. Relationships Anna Since the two were young, Elsa and Anna have always been the best of friends and loved each other dearly. The two enjoyed playing together, and Anna loved it when Elsa used her magic to create a winter wonderland. However, after Elsa accidentally hit Anna with her ice magic and almost killed her, Elsa became too scared to go near Anna out of fear her powers could harm her again, even when she later became all the family she had left when their parents died. While Elsa's desire to stay away from Anna was out of her love for her, Anna felt distanced from her and constantly tried to reconnect with Elsa without understanding or knowing about Elsa's powers, as the troll king removed all magic including memories of magic to revive her. During the coronation party, the two seemed to temporarily reconnect as they enjoyed themselves and Anna expressed her wish that they could always be close like this. Elsa, caught up in the moment, sincerely agrees but knows why they must keep their distance and closes herself off again, which they are both saddened by, though Anna was not aware of Elsa's feelings. They also seemed to reconnect by their love of chocolate, after Elsa saying what is that amazing smell and they both sniffed the air to the delight of finding it was chocolate. When Elsa's powers are revealed to the kingdom after the two got into an argument about Anna's engagement to Hans and how Elsa always shuts everybody out, Elsa runs away and Anna, knowing it wasn't Elsa's fault as she was the one who pushed Elsa, volunteered to get her back, saying "She's my sister. She would never hurt me." When she got to Elsa's palace, she tried to get Elsa to come back home with her and fix the eternal winter Elsa had cast on the kingdom together, but couldn't persuade her as Elsa didn't know how to fix what she had done and was too afraid of, and distressed at, hurting others. Elsa's negative emotions explode unwillingly, striking Anna's heart. Nonetheless, Anna's love for Elsa prevailed and proved to be the thing Anna held most dear to her, shown best when she chose to not get saved by Kristoff but instead ran in front of Elsa to protect her from Hans' killing strike, freezing to solid ice and sacrificing her own life in the process. This demonstrates just how deep Anna's love for Elsa is and that no matter what happens, their sisterly bond is the most important thing to her. This act of true love is also ultimately what saves Anna from Elsa's curse, as Olaf makes the connection that Anna's actions were an act of true love, which teaches Elsa how to finally thaw winter and control her powers, allowing her to restore her bond with Anna. Elsa and Anna truly care and love each other and while Elsa was too scared of hurting Anna to get close to her and Anna was at times somewhat pushy and insistent on helping Elsa (which could at times make things worse) the two will always love each other and do anything for the sake of the other's happiness. Olaf Olaf was based on a snowman Anna and Elsa created when they were young and has a powerful connection with Elsa, as he is not only her living creation, but also the physical representation of Elsa's happiness and desire to be with her sister again like they were when they were children. Thus, Olaf's desire for summer is Elsa's desire to rekindle the warmth between her and Anna. Olaf describe her as the most nicest, gentlest and warmest person ever. When Elsa first saw Olaf alive, she was surprised, as she did not know she had imbued her beloved snowman with life. At first Elsa was happy, as he reminded her of the fun that her powers once brought the two sisters, but this also brought back the painful memory of how the fun times came to a tragic end when Anna was hurt by Elsa's powers. As a result, she tried to isolate herself from Olaf and Anna again to keep them away from her and her powers, but due to the latter's persistence, she had to use force by creating Olaf's younger "brother" Marshmallow to throw them out of her palace. However, Elsa saw the error of her ways when she realized how powerful her bond with Anna was, as Olaf was the one to realize that Anna's act of true love for Elsa thawed her frozen heart. Thus, Elsa learned that love was the answer to ending Arendelle's winter. When Olaf started to melt, due to the return of summer, Elsa saved his life by rebuilding the almost-puddle snowman and giving him his own flurry to keep him cold. In the end, he enjoys summer and helps Anna to skate with Elsa, much like when the three skated together in their earlier years, showing that Olaf loves both the sisters. Kristoff Although she had little interaction with Kristoff (including after she struck Anna in the heart with her powers, and at the ending), it is enough to show that although she was scared and wary to see him at first, as she was with pretty much everyone else, she soon comes to accept him after knowing what he did for her sister. When Kristoff attempted to confront Hans for trying to kill the two sisters, Elsa seems touched by Kristoff's protectiveness over her and Anna. She even gives him the title "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," so he can be with Anna. In the storybook app of the film, it is revealed that Elsa approved of Anna and Kristoff's love for each other. And in the storybooks taking place after the film, it is shown that Elsa and Kristoff have a very good friendship, which is made stronger by their love for Anna and also for ice. In Frozen Fever, the friendship between Elsa and Kristoff will be heavily focused as they work together to help celebrate Anna's birthday. Pabbie Although Elsa and Pabbie's interaction was brief, the wise troll's words of wisdom stayed with Elsa for the years leading up to her adulthood and coronation. The encounter between the two proved to be some of the most influential of Elsa's life, eventually leading to her isolation and understanding that, while her powers are indeed a beautiful gift, it can be very powerful and dangerous, should her control over them be lacking in any way. However, like the King and Queen, Pabbie's words weren't completely understood, as the troll stated fear would be Elsa's enemy. Whilst Elsa and her family believed it was the fear others would have, Pabbie truly meant Elsa's fear, as her emotions control her abilities. Being somewhat ancient, and highly mystical, Pabbie also holds the most knowledge and understanding over Elsa's mysterious powers, more so than any other character in the film. Clone Liam Relationship with Yuna Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Cnaterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengence for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Elsa's Pokémon *Eevee → Glaceon *Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard *Electrike → Manectric *Malamar *Cubchoo → Beartic *Articuno *Aron → Lairon → Aggron *Sandile → Krokorok → Krookodile *Dratini → Dragonair → Dragonite *Buizel *Ekans → Arbok *Snorunt → Glalie ↔ Mega Glalie *Hawlucha *Pancham → Pangoro *Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile *Scyther → Scizor *Teddiursa *Zorua → Zoroark Trivia *Elsa is voiced by Idina Menzel, who portrayed the Wicked Witch of the West in the original Broadway release of Wicked. *Elsa will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Gets Frozen. *Elsa will reunite with her childhood friend Barney the Dinosaur, and meet his friends, including Zoboomafoo, in Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen. *Elsa bonds well with Jack Frost, since they both have magic winter-related powers. *She will be Mushu's love interest in some crossovers, especially the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series. *Elsa is also Princess Yuna's Godmother. * Elsa along with Anna are also Rapunzel's Cousins. *Elsa will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen and at the end of the film, Elsa will join Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team. *Elsa will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen''. *Elsa will make her first debut in Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. *Elsa will guest star with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Rise of the Guardians''. And in the film, she will meet her love interest, Jack Frost. * Elsa will guest star with Anna and Olaf in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. * Elsa will meet Bloom and her friends in [[Bloom Gets Frozen|''Bloom Gets Frozen]]. *Elsa will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Gets Frozen. *Elsa will meet Tino and his friends in Tino Tonitini Gets Frozen. *Elsa will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen. *Elsa will meet Dipper, Maple and their friends in Dipper & Maple Get Frozen. *Elsa will meet Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the rest of their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Frozen. *Elsa will meet Danny and his friends in Danny Gets Frozen *Elsa will meet the members of the Trimaxian Crew in Logan Gets Frozen. *Elsa will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Gets Frozen. *Elsa will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Frozen. *Elsa will meet Bill, Aldo and their friends in Bill and Aldo Get Frozen. *Elsa will meet Kieran and his friends in Kieran Gets Frozen. *Elsa might make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules. *She sings the movie's signature song Let It Go. *Elsa will make her first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in Ash's Adventures of An American Tail. *Elsa will join Ash and his friends again in Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina, and Ash Ketchum Meets Balto (and its sequels). *Elsa will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. In the 54th episode, Elsa, her sister, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven will reunite with Ash and his friends and introduce them to their Pokémon friend, Malamar. At first, Ash and his friends did not trust their friend due to their last experience with a Malamar, but Elsa and Anna tell them that Malamar is a good Pokémon and proved it to them showing them the place where they met Malamar and became friends with it. However, when Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Jessie, and Officer Jenny were captured by the three evil Malamar that are plotting to take over the world, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf as well as the good Malamar will assist Clemont and James in rescuing their friends and save the world from certain destruction. After the evil Malamar escaped, one of the good Malamar asks Elsa if it can be her Pokémon, which she gladly accepts. Right after Malamar joins her team, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna told Ash and his friends that if they ever see the evil Malamar's face again, they will protect them at any cost and will bring back-up the next time it appears. *Elsa will sing a reprise of "Once Upon a December" to Anastasia and Charlie Brown and Snoopy and their friends in in ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia''. * She will meet Ryan and his team in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. In the Irelanders' bad future, after feeling sad for Anna's death, she refused to join Connor and the Irelanders and she goes back to her ice palace to live out her days as The Snow Queen while mourning for the loss of Princess Anna, her sister. * Elsa will meet Team McQueen in Lightning McQueen gets Frozen. * She will meet Connor Lacey and The Irelanders in The Irelanders Gets Frozen. And again in The Irelanders Gets Frozen 2. * Elsa has a friendship with other characters with the power of ice, such as Paw Patrol member Everest, Iceman, and Frozone. * She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure in Frozen. * Although she, Anna, and Moana appeared with the main 11 Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet, the popular fan-shipment of her and Ralph is never referenced. Gallery Elsa as a kid.gif|Elsa as a kid Queen Elsa.gif|Elsa in her old dress and gloves 250px-Elsaoutfit.jpg|Elsa in her coranation outfit (left), Elsa in her current dress (right) Elsa's surprise kiss for Ralphie.png|Elsa's surprise kiss for Ralphie Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss.png|Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg|Elsa singing "Let it Go" Elsa with her Glaceon.png|Elsa with Glaceon elsa_1__mlp__by_namygaga-d759bvx.png|Elsa as an Alicorn Evil Elsa.png|Elsa corrupted by the Dark Side Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png|Elsa and the Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet G1 targetmaster elsa transformer by knickx dcrwrla-pre.png Elsafrozen2.png|Elsa in Frozen II Elsa_hair_down.jpg|Elsa as the fifth spirit 7D758CF0-F794-4783-B048-877FB349F1F6.jpeg|Elsa as she appeared in Olaf's Frozen Adventure Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney princesses Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Sisters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:HEROINES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Queens Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Deuteragonist Category:Life Savers Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Orphans Category:Cryomancers Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures Honorary Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Norwegian-Accented characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Girlfriends Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Childhood Friends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Kingdom Hearts Relatives Category:Cousins Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:One-Man Army Category:Alicorns Category:Monster Tamers Category:Peacemaker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Unwanted characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Child Lovers Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Godmothers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Wise Characters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:The Messiah Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Anti heroines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Royalty Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Frozen characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Heroic Creator Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Mega Stone Users Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters played by Idina Menzel Category:New Seven Hearts Category:The Little Robots' Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Princess Warriors Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Singing Characters Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Team Griffin/Eeveelution Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ingenue Category:Femme Fatale Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Grandchildren Category:Spirits Category:Horsemen Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies